The Visitor
by somedayGSR
Summary: [GSR] A certain someone comes along, causing two people to come together.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: nope i own nothing.

spoilers: none, yet.

* * *

Sara had some results that she hoped and prayed Hodges had finished for her, so she pushed her way through CSI headquarters to the trace lab. It was crowded. Very crowded. There had to be 100 people wandering or standing around in the lobby. Judy, the desk clerk, was no where to be seen. She had seemed sick earlier, but Ecklie had made her stay. Sara could only imagine where she was now.

As she pushed her way through, she caught glimpses of the faces of the people around her. Some sad, maybe families of victims. Some angry and annoyed, probably here for interrogation and not getting any attention. But one older woman grabbed Sara's attention. She had tears running down her face, following her tears she saw the woman's eyes. Something about their soft blue that was currently clouded over drew her to the lady.

"Um...ma'am, can I help you?"

The woman didn't turn around. She didn't even acknowledge Sara. With a tap on the mystery woman's shoulder, Sara tried again.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The woman spun around, looking startled, and in the process dropped her purse.

"Yes, yes, thank you. I….I need to find my son. He…he works here." the lady said between sniffles. Her speech was slightly slurred and accented, as if she had a speech disorder. Sara found this even more endearing. As she bent down to retrieve the shaken women's bag, she replied,

"I work here as well. I probably know him. What is his name, I'll find him for you."

"I'm sorry dear," the woman stammered, "I didn't catch that. I'm deaf, but if you look at me I can read your lips."

With this, the pieces started to fall together in Sara's mind. The eyes. Deaf. Her son.

"My son. His name…his name is Gil Grissom."


	2. Chapter 2

ok, i know i'm a little bit late with this chapter. and i know its not as great as the 1st chapter. my chapters are all going to be somewhat short b/c if i try to write a long thing, then it gets all silly and funky. and you and i both dont want that...so here goes...please review...even flames... i'm tough! i can take it! ideas are welcome and appreciated as well! and thanx to every1 who reviewed ch1! i love you all!

* * *

Sara was so incredibly startled that for a moment she just stopped and stared at this Mrs.Grissom. The only woman that her enigmatic boss had ever let know him. But Sara snapped out of her faze and quickly started signing to the woman

"My name is Sara Sidle. Grissom is my boss. I'll….I'll take you to him."

Through all the tears, Mrs.Grissom beamed a smile at Sara. "Yes, yes I should have known. Sara." She was looking Sara up and down, still smiling slightly through the tears.

"Just…come this way." Sara gestured confused. This woman was observing her like Grissom would an insect.

Sara led Grissom's mother through the crowd back to Grissom's office. But as she arrived and realized her boss was nowhere to be seen, she remembered something. Gil Grissom was at a convention in Santa Fe. He wasn't to be back for another 3 days.

Turing her head so Mrs.Grissom couldn't see her, Sara swore angrily.

"Mrs.Grissom, your son is out of town for a conference. I…um…I can try and contact him for you. Did he know you were coming?"

The woman started crying again. Sara gently put her arm around Mrs. Grissom and led her to sit on the couch.

"It's just…it's just…there was a fire. And my house…it's gone. Everything is gone. My whole life." The sobbing woman set her head on Sara's shoulder, and Sara, who pitied her, pulled her into an awkward hug.

"It's ok, I'll call him. I'll tell him that you're here." Sara signed to the still upset woman. She stood up and reached for her cell phone and hit speed dial for Grissom's number.

'_Voicemail. Damn_.'

"Uh… Griss its Sara. Um we kinda have an emergency here so could you call me back like asap. Thanks."

Sara turned back to the woman on the couch. "Mrs. Grissom-"

"Please dear, it's Giadia."

"Uh… Giadia… well…why don't you come to my apartment. It's small but you can rest there until grissom calls with an update…unless you don't want to…" Sara stammered. Despite the recent behavior issues her son had, Sara felt endeared to this sad woman.

"Thank you deary." Giadia Grissom said sniffling, "I know now why my son talks of you so often, you are so kind."

This stopped Sara in her tracks. '_Griss talks to his mother about me? Often? What the hell does that mean?'_


	3. Chapter 3

ok...here it is, chapter 3!

thanx to everyone who had reviewed! you just make my day! but an even bigger thanx goes out to my new beta! you are amazing drgnqn!

* * *

Sara sat at her desk, staring blankly at her computer. A Mrs. Giadia Grissom was asleep on the couch behind her, and it was making Sara feel uncomfortable.

'_What was I thinking? Sure, I pity her, but this is by no means going to make things easier with Griss and me…_' The vibrations in her pocket interrupted her thoughts. Startled, Sara leapt up, almost knocking over her chair.

'_Oh, good! Finally!_' she thought reading her caller id.

"Sidle." She answered, trying to remain cool.

"Sara? Its Grissom, what's going on? I got your voicemail and all three of your texts. What's the emergency?" he said, sounding worried and more than a little bit confused.

"Griss, it's your mom-"

"WHAT? What's wrong with her? Oh, god, is it her heart? She has high blood pressure and-" now he was frantic, which in turn was making Sara a bit frantic: Grissom never acted this way.

"No, Grissom, there was a fire at her house. There's more to the story, but my signing is not so great, so I didn't ask for details."

"Is she ok? Where is she? Where are you? Your shift ended 6 hours ago."

Even from miles away when Sara was taking care of his emotionally fragile mother, Grissom still felt the need to check up on Sara. Sure that bothered her, but deep down she knew lecturing and scolding was his twisted way of showing he cared, so she pushed it aside

"Hey, whoa, Griss, calm down. She's fine, just a little rattled. And currently she is asleep on the couch in my apartment. When I couldn't reach you I brought her back here"

"She's at your place? Wow, ok…um…" Grissom said, stumbling over the notion that Sara let this complete stranger into her most intimate space that he himself had only seen once, "Wait. Can she use your computer? I need to talk, um, communicate with her."

"Sure, you have my screenname? Let me wake her up. She'll be on in less than 10 minutes. Uh…bye, Grissom." Sara announced awkwardly.

"Wait! Um, Sara…thanks. Thanks a lot for taking care of her. I, um… I appreciate it." A pause went over the line as Grissom recovered, and Sara realized how hard that was for him to say.

"Ok, so, um, bye Sara." Grissom finished with a sigh.

* * *

so...whadya think? review plz! oh, and if anyone has suggestions for screennames for Grissom or Sara leave me one! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey! i want to give a big thank you to every1 who has reviewed so far adn a special thanx to those who had ideas for screennames. in the end i came up with sara's (ovrmydeadbody) and nzdeb came up with grissom's (bugdoc). and of course, my one and only amazing beta drgnqn, who,thanx to my _wonderful_ spelling and grammar skills,has a muchbigger jobthan u think!

and now without further ado...

**

* * *

Ovrmydeadbody: Hey Griss its Sara, here's ur mom…**

**BugDoc**: Thanx

**Ovrmydeadbody:** Gilbert?

**BugDoc**: Mom, what happened? R u (Are you) ok?

O**vrmydeadbody**: Gil please, Im not stupid. I kno what 'r u' means. I probably IM more than u do!

**BugDoc**: Sry…plz tell me what happened. Sara said you were pretty upset.

O**vrmydeadbody**: There was a fire, something electrical they told me. My whole house and everything in it is gone. But I guess I was just in shock earlier. Really, I have all my photos in fireproof boxes and I have great insurance.

_Grissom sighed at the defensive "I'm fine" plea his mother was putting up. He knew his mother was upset and she was just trying to convince Grissom and herself that she was invincible. It sounded so much like a certain leggy brunette Grissom knew_.

**BugDoc**: Mother its ok to be emotional. Really.

_Sara, who had excused herself from the room to give Mrs. Grissom some privacy, walked through her living room and selfishly stole a glance at the laptop's screen. She inwardly sighed and shook her head at such a hypocritical statement_.

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Sara has been so kind to me. She is a very sweet girl…

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Tell me again why u wont ask her out? The way u talk about her, its so obvious how you feel…

**BugDoc**: MOTHER! Plz! Where is she? Is she in the room with you? What if she reads this! God, why must u do this 2 me!

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Well, b/c I still hvnt given up on little Grissoms…. and she's in the shower, so answer my question.

'_Sara…shower…little Grissoms… STOP GIL!' Grissom physically shook the thoughts out of his head._

**BugDoc**: Mother its complicated… I'm 2 old, I'm her boss, she deserves more…

O**vrmydeadbody**: Oh, you sissy, don't be so scared. Whats the worst she's gonna do? Say no, right? Then u'd deal w/ it.

_She doesn't get it! I couldn't handle that. She's the one. She's the only one I've ever really loved. I just know I'd hurt her again and I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

**BugDo**c: I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me, your only son, a "sissy". Its been nice chatting with you mother. I'll call Sara now and have her set u up one of the hotels. We have some great ones here in Vegas. I will be home in a day + a half.

_Gil's tone had become slightly angry and sarcastic. How dare she tell him what to do with his nonexistent social life._

**Ovrmydeadbody:** Gil dear wait! I'm sorry I said those things. Plz don't make me stay in a hotel. I really dont want to. Can't I stay at your home? I won't mess up anything I swear!

**BugDoc**: I have the only keys. Sorry, but its only one night. I'm sure u can handle it. Don't be so stubborn.

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Gilbert, please! They don't UNDERSTAND me at hotels! Its not home.

**BugDoc**: You're overreacting. Good-bye mother, I'm calling Sara now…

A few moments later Giadia Grissom noticed Sara put her cell phone to her ear and leave the room. She was scared. She had never liked hotels because they treated her like an incapable baby and now her son was mad at her, her house was gone, and everything just seemed a little bit overwhelming at the moment. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly spilled down her cheeks.

"Sidle" '_I hope it isn't work…wow, did I really just think that?'_

"Um, Sara, it's Grissom.

"Oh, hey. Is everything ok with your mom?" she asked as she walked back out into her living room. She immediately saw Mrs. Grissom crying and rushed over to the woman to wrap a gentle arm around her. "Well, obviously not. What did you say to her Griss? She's crying even harder now!"

Grissom winced. She hadn't been overreacting. Crap. "Well, uh, I, uh...I told her she had to stay at a hotel. She apparently hates them. I was, um, wondering if you could help me out with that. The Belagio. Yeah, the Belagio. It's the cleanest." He realized he was rambling, "So, uh, if you could put it on like your credit card or something I promise I will pay you for it as soon as I get back. I don't think she has any money."

"Sure, sure, but when are you getting back?"

"Day after tomorrow, in the morning. And, uh, I apologize in advance for my mother. She is probably the second most stubborn person I know so I doubt the hotel thing will be easy."

"No problem, Griss," Sara said with a smile, "But, uh, you said the second most stubborn. Who's the first?"

A soft chuckle could be heard over the line, "You."


	5. Chapter 5

ok, so here is chapter 5. i dont know what i think about it. at first i didnt like it at all. but my great beta,drgnqn, said such nice things to me about it that maybe it isnt so bad afterall...

i'll let you be the judge of that...you can leave your final verdict using the"review" button...

* * *

After getting off the phone with Grissom, Sara sat next to Giadia and offered her a gentle smile.

"Giadia, that was Griss-uh Gil, and he asked me to make arrangements for you at a nearby hotel. It's actually very nice. So, uh…" Sara signed awkwardly to the crying woman. Only this news seemed to make the situation worse, and her tears kept coming.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Sara questioned half-signing, half-speaking.

"I hate staying in hotels. They either ignore me entirely and I can't understand what they are saying or they treat me like a baby and make someone follow me around talking really slow and stupid." She sniffed, trying to regain composure. She looked up at Sara and tried, unsuccessfully, to smile.

The eyes. Those damn Grissom eyes. Blue eyes, which she could just swim in, grabbing the attention of her heart. And they wouldn't let go. Eyes that filled her dreams, her fantasies. Soft blue that seemed to hold memories of sadness and pain, but seemed to glow when happiness. That glow was rare now. Sara used to get it every time she entered the room with Grissom in it. Little did she know that the glow was still there, it was just hidden. Those Grissom eyes, which Sara had only known in her boss, now shown in his mother.

"Uh, Mrs.Grissom, I doubt you could get very comfortable here, but if you would like, um, you could stay here, with me." Sara couldn't believe that she had just offered that. Those eyes could make you say crazy things.

Giadia Grissom smiled a big, though still teary, smile. "I always figured you were a sweet girl. Thank you."

00

Sara ordered out for dinner and sat at the television with Giadia for dinner. The TV couldn't even mask the awkward empty silence between the two.

Mrs. Grissom loved her son very much, but they were polar opposites. While he was closed and introverted, she was boisterous and outgoing. While he preferred bugs or the dead to the living, she was a people person. So, she decided she was going to break the silence. And in a big way.

"He loves you, you know."

Sara started choking on her lo mein. Coughing and sputtering, trying to get the offensive noodle out of her throat, she ran to her kitchen for a drink. Returning, she tried to comprehend what her guest had just said, "Excuse me?"

"He loves you deary. My son. He loves you."

"Uh, Grissom? No, uh, you've got it wrong. He doesn't love me." she snorted, "By no stretch of the imagination does he love me. He can barely stand having me in the same room as him. And I don't really want to discuss this…"

"Sweetheart, that's because he loves you. My Gil, he has control issues. He can't stand it when he is not in control because he doesn't know how to trust anyone. He can't have you around because he has no control over you, or himself when you are there."

"Control issues?" Sara said, her voice raising, he temper growing. Whenever Sara got this way she said or did something stupid, but she couldn't help herself. "Control issues? I supposed that's the reason he screwed that dominatrix then?" Realizing what she just said, Sara's hand flew up to her mouth. '_Oh god. I just said that. Oh, god what was I thinking?_'

But, instead of getting angry, Mrs.Grissom just chuckled, "So you love him too? You don't get that mad about something if you don't care a whole bunch. And yes, I know about Heather. After that night, he called me up and we discussed it. Sad, I know, that an almost 50-year-old man calls up his mother to talk about having relations with a woman he doesn't love. But you're avoiding the question Sara, do you love Gil?"

And for some reason, Sara actually answered truthfully. Maybe because she trusted Mrs.Grissom. Maybe because she liked what the woman was saying. Maybe because she missed that maternal figure to comfort you and listen to your secrets.

"I'm trying not to."

Giadia reached over and grabbed Sara's hand, squeezing it. "Honey, never try to not love somebody. Never ever, because I can't think of any greater injustice than trying not to feel something that you do. So, don't give up on him. I know he cares about you Sara, make a move, you're irresistible in his eyes."

"I have. Dead end. Now, please, new topic?"

"Well, that I did not know… I'm sorry Sara; I never thought he would be able to say no to you. Did he say why?"

'_Why won't this lady leave me alone?_ _It's bad enough Griss turned me down, now his mother is interrogating me about it_!' "He said I'm not worth the risk."

"WHAT!"

"Well, he didn't really say it to my face, I overheard him. His job is more important to him than I could ever possibly be. And now that I have said too damn much, I am going to bed before I humiliate myself further. Good night." Sara stood up, looking flustered.

"Wait! Sweety, come sit back down and I promise I won't bring it up again. Did Gil ever tell you about the time he let some of his spiders loose in the women's bathroom at the mall…"


	6. Chapter 6

the next chapter will be much better. i just needed a little bit more building tension for my confrontation. ok, thanx goes out to my beta drgnqn! u r amazin!

* * *

That night Sara ended up sleeping on the couch, giving her guest her bed.

Well, she didn't really sleep. Her thoughts consumed her; most of them being Grissom's fault. In addition, this new insight his mother gave her was quite fascinating, but, at the same time, frustrating. Plagued with insomnia, Sara turned on her computer, and to her amazement, Grissom was on. Before she could type anything, a message appeared on her screen.

**Bugdoc**: Sara! Go 2 bed! Get off your computer and sleep!

_Since this was online, Sara didn't know what Grissom's tone was. He could be angry, slightly teasing, or caring and worried._

**Ovrmydeadbody**: If I COULD sleep, would I be here chatting w/ u? And Mr. hypocritical, I could say the same thing 2 u.

**Bugdoc**: Touché. How did my mother take it the hotel?

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Well, she was pretty upset so…

**Ovrmydeadbody**: I, uh, actually I just let her stay w/ me.

_It took Grissom a minute to digest this one._

**Bugdoc**: So she's at your apartment? Sara, really, did she make you do this? I am so sorry.

_Sara chuckled. She could picture Grissom's worried, embarrassed face. He was so predictable._

**Ovrmydeadbody**: No, no, it was my idea.

_It was then that Grissom realized what a bad idea this was. His mother was a talker and he knew that she couldn't resist a confrontational conversation with Sara - about him_.

**Bugdoc**: So, uh, was communication a problem with u 2?

**Ovrmydeadbody**: Nope. We actually had a long interesting conversation…

_She was taunting him. She knew it was wrong. Yet, oh so vengefully right._

**Bugdoc**: About what?

**Ovrmydeadbody**: You.

Grissom saw this coming - his worst nightmares were quickly coming true. Always being more of a fan of the 'flight' method than the 'fight' method, he signed off quickly. He sat there on his hotel room bed just staring at his laptop for quite some time. _How in the world am I going to face Sara?_

Sara saw Grissom sign off and sat for a while just staring at her laptop. Sure, she and Mrs. Grissom had a revealing chat about her and Grissom's relationship, which is what Sara knew Griss would assume, but that's why she had lead him on. Grissom should have pressed her on the subject. And , she would have told him the stupid little things she and Giadia had discussed - like the inordinately long time it took to potty train him. It was a stupid joke, and now he wouldn't talk to Sara at all. _How in the world am I going to face Grissom?_

They both soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep - worried about the next day when they would be forced to confront each other.

'_I should tell him that it's never going be too late; that I'd wait forever for him.'_

'_I should tell her how I really feel; that she's not just my student, my coworker, my friend.' _


	7. Chapter 7

cowers in fear of angry readers i am sooooo incredibly sorry for the ridiculous delay. but if its any consolation to ye, i really like this chapter, the grand finale. i think its the best so far! im actually surprised that it came out this well, because i am terrible at endings. but anyway...a big thanks goes out to drgnqn! she didnt even abandon me after such a long time...

i have more muses brewing so be on the lookout for more from me (even if you dont want it haha!) and i dont own csi or any of the characters, but hey cbs! my birthday is in october...

i love each and everyone of you who reviewed! you people are amazing! plz continue to R&R...enjoy!

* * *

Sara and Grissom had agreed to meet for breakfast at their usual place. Sure, Sara was ready to pass off her awkward houseguest, but both parties were not looking forward to the synod.

Sara and Giadia arrived before Grissom and seated themselves in a booth across from each other. Coffee was sipped and small talk occurred. Along with grins and stares from Mrs. Grissom directed at Sara. Ever since her admission, the air around them had grown considerably tension filled.

The women noticed the gray haired bowlegged man enter the diner at the same time.

"Gilbert!" the older lady said and signed as she embraced her only son.

"Hello mother." Grissom took a step back to look over the only woman he had ever opened up to.

"Oh deary I've missed you!" as Giadia sat back down, she nudged Grissom towards Sara's side of the booth. He shifted back toward his mother to avoid the uncomfortable confrontation with his-his what? What was Sara, coworker? Friend? Possible lover?

Flustered at his ignorance to her subliminal messaging, Mrs. Grissom pushed Gil over, "Sit there Gilbert. I'll be able to see your hands better over there." She smiled innocently.

But it was at that moment that both Grissom and Sara knew what was going on. Mrs. Giadia A. Grissom was playing matchmaker.

"You'll excuse me for a moment won't you two? I need to use the ladies room." The older woman successfully left them alone. All alone.

'He's terrified of me. I love him and he's terrified of me.'

'I'm terrified of her. I love her and I'm terrified of her.'

Giadia returned to find the infamous uncouple sitting in complete silence.

'Damn.'

Then, a young, hot, Greg-Sanders-looking waiter appeared to take orders and flirt shamelessly with the leggy brunette with cute teeth.

"Hi there!" his smile was huge and he was leaning very macho against the booth much too close to Sara for Grissom's comfort. "I'm Scott, and you're hot!" Scott chuckled at his own joke.

Grissom however did not find it funny at all. His posture tensed and he subconsciously slid closer to Sara, giving "you're-hot-Scott" a death glare.

Clearing his throat, Grissom announced back, "Yes! Well, if you are here to take our orders…"

"Yea yea yea, don't get your panties in a bunch, buddy." Scott took each of the Grissoms orders. But to Gil's dismay, when Sara ordered, she seemed to flirt right back with the jerk. Her bright smile lit the room, and it made Grissom want to throw up.

He sat planning how to kill this Scott.

As soon as the waiter had sauntered off to another table, Mrs. Grissom went back into action, "So you two have known each other a long time, huh?" She posed, trying to start a 'remember when' game.

'9 years, 3 months, and…4 days'

"Yea, awhile…" Sara answered instead, mentally slapping herself for her stalker-ish answer.

Another discomforted silence filled the time until Scott came back with the group's meals. Both Grissoms ordered large plate of fruit and toast, but seeing that Sara had only ordered 2 pieces of French toast, Grissom sighed and asked Scott, "Could you bring her a short stack of pancakes as well."

"Griss what are you doing? I'm fine!"

"Sara! God, we've had this conversation before! You need to eat more! You're going to just disappear someday!"

"Hey pops! Lay off the girl!" Scott said, butting in.

Grissom was Mt. St. Helens. Vesuvius. Krakatoa. All rolled into one very, very angry package. Grissom was really really mad.

With clenched teeth, he stared the soon-to-be-deceased-waiter in the eyes, "Scott. If you _know_ what is good for you, then you go get this woman her pancakes _RIGHT NOW_ and you _NEVER EVER_ refer to me as 'pops' **AGAIN.**"

The man got the picture and scurried off.

Mrs. Grissom sighed, hid her face in her hands and accepted defeat in her mission.

No one said or signed a word for the remainder of the time.

However, Grissom remained very close and protective of Sara. His Sara. Not Scott's Sara. Not nobody's Sara. His Sara.

When the three exited the diner, Sara and Gil next to each other in front followed by Giadia, Grissom erupted.

"What an awful waiter. I swear. All in your face like that! I should call his manager…" '_and slice off his-'_

Sara bitterly laughed, "Ha, and what if I enjoyed it? It's nice to know SOMEONE is interested in me! What right do you have to be jealous?"

"I am not jealous!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"Are not!"

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" the angry voice of Giadia Grissom split through the childish argument. The uncouple spun around utterly shocked, to face the frustrated woman.

"For Christ's sake! You have told me a thousand times over, Gil, that you love her. And you," she pointed, her finger waggling accusingly at Sara, "you told me just last night that you loved him! What are you waiting for!" Giadia threw up her hands and marched around in a circle, similarly to the dance of a teenager, given an early curfew.

"You! My ignorant enigmatic excuse for a son! Do something important for a _living_ person for once! Grab that woman, whom you love, and kiss her silly!"

And for a few moments, the world stopped spinning. Gil Grissom looked at his mother, a woman of few, though meaningful, words, and then at Sara, the woman who even as a young college girl had stolen his heart and held it captive with a priceless ransom.

And maybe it was because he hated to anger his mother. And maybe it was because he was too tired of fighting his feelings. Or maybe it simply was because Sara's blouse was that tight little v-necked red one he loved so much.

But whatever the reason, he did it. Grissom grabbed Sara and kissed her silly, well, maybe not, but he did kiss her and it made them both feel silly.

The first kiss was a quick frightened peck, but by the time Sara realized she was being kissed by what was undoubtedly her soul mate, the kiss was over. And Grissom stood there. His arm still around Sara's waist, looking absolutely terrified.

Sara, still in shock, licked her lips and enjoyed the taste of the black coffee, wheat toast, and fruit from Grissom's breakfast, but along with the food was something else. Another taste which she couldn't quite name. So, her curiosity getting the better of her, she dove in for another taste. She was kissing Grissom. And he was kissing her back. Somewhere in the middle of this miracle kiss, Sara realized what that taste was. Completeness. Yea, now she was complete. It was as if Grissom was her last puzzle piece. The jigsaw puzzle of her life for the first time was complete. And damn, it felt good.

They finally drew apart for air, and just stared at each other.

"This doesn't solve anything, Grissom" Sara sounded out of breath and even a little bit tipsy. It was a giant boost to Grissom's ego that he could do that to her.

"I know Sara, and…I, I still don't know what to do about this…but I want to try. Please help me try Sara."

Grissom knew he had said the right thing when that addictive intoxicating smile that shone brighter than the stars at night, spread across her face.

"Yea," She said, kissing him again. "I'll help you try."

Grissom couldn't help but smile warmly and slip his arm around Sara's waist and pull her in close to his body. Leaning into each other, they started off to the car.

As for Mrs. Grissom, she just stood there, hands on her hips, shaking her head as she watched the two impossibly stubborn lovers walk off.


End file.
